The Twisted Wizard of Oz
by Death For One
Summary: What if another girl named Dorothy got sucked into the world of Oz? What if this Oz wasn't the same as the original? What if the good guys tried to kill her? I want to re-write this but I want to hear your thoughts and advise on it. SO review with what you didn't like and what you would like to see in the re-written version.


"You're not going anywhere." A gravelly voice whispers in Dorothy's ear. Fear choked the young girl as she tried to twist free from her captor.

"Let me go!" Dorothy cried thrashing. Her kidnapper chuckled but tightened their hold. She whimpered as their nails dug into her soft flesh. A scream echoed throughout the air and Dorothy was free. Twisting around she looked in horror as a medium wolf tore at a young man's neck. Once the man had stopped screaming the wolf's hungry eyes bore into her. Dorothy struggled to breathe as she began to run. The wolf began to growl as it quickly gained on her. It pounced. She shrieked and dived to her left. She hit her head on a tree and her world began to swim.

She awoke in a village with small houses of every color and the sidewalk was black and blood red Stains were strewn randomly on the ground but were closer together as they neared the graveyard to my right. She stood up slowly, clutching her golden heart locket. Giggles erupted all around. Her gaze flickered over everything as she tried unsuccessfully to locate the source of the noise. Without warning something jumped from behind a bush and unto her back. A pang pulsed through her neck and hot thick blood slid down into her shirt.

"Help!" She shrieked struggling to get the thing off. Another attached itself to her left leg and soon blood gushed from that wound. More and more of the miniature people gathered on her; weighing her down.

"Munchkins stop!" A voice rang out causing them to disperse. Dorothy was finally able to stand back up to glance thankfully at the blonde haired, pink clad woman. The woman gestured for Dorothy to stand beside her. She hesitated a moment before rushing to her savior.

"You must follow the red path." The woman told Dorothy, not letting her say anything. The woman pushed Dorothy onto the road and made a shooing motion with her hands.

The creatures stared at her; blood drizzling from their mouths. Dorothy looked at them in horror; she couldn't stop staring at their mutli-colored hair. The munchkins however stared at her hungrily. She was exotic with her short brown hair, long legs and pale skin: which now had dried and fresh blood streaked across it. Shaking her head Dorothy quickly hurried away.

"You did well." The woman complimented them as she handed out raw meat. Her eyes sparkled as she caught a small glimpse of the young girl walking to her doom.

'How did I get here?' Dorothy thought to herself as she skipped along the road, 'I knew I shouldn't have gone to the movies. Oh my gosh my aunt was right. Movies can cause accidents.'

"Well hello there." A voice called to her. Dorothy halted and searched for the owner of the voice. Her eyes widened and a gasp escaped as the man spoke again; this time letting her see him.

"I said hello." A scraggly scarecrow; with damp leaves and straw sticking out all over him, stated. Scorch marks slithered across his burlap face and his clothes were singed and torn.

"Oh, hello." Dorothy breathed while taking a step back. The scarecrow's lips lifted into a smirk as he brought out a lighter.

"It doesn't hurt much." He laughed as a flame appeared. Shuffling forward as Dorothy went back the flame grew bigger and brighter until Dorothy's back was dug into a tree. The flame was brought up to her face and a piece of hair started to burn. Shouting she patted it out.

"Listen I really have to go." Dorothy stuttered as she inched to the right. Apparently she inched to slow for he caught her upper arm and slammed her back into the tree. Grinning wickedly he let the fire lick at her clothes. Shrieking she twisted madly in a feeble attempt to get away and put out the flames. Laughing manically he let her go and disappeared into the forest.

With the flames finally out, she sprinted down the red road.

"Afternoon." A man made of tin stated as he lounged on the ground.

"Hi." Dorothy greeted but kept her distance.

"I see you've gotten caught up in a fire. Water is good for that." The Tin Man observed standing up straight. Pulling a tree branch out of the way he showed Dorothy a small stream. She looked down at her burnt clothes and singed flesh; biting her lip she took a small step forward. The man smiled down at her causing a relapse of three steps. Frowning he grabbed her wrists.

"No!" Dorothy yelled as he pulled her towards the water. Ignoring her desperate pleas he continued to drag her to the stream. He pushed her head under the water forcefully tightening his grip as she struggled.

"What's going on?" A voice asked gruffly. The Tin Man loosened his hold on Dorothy's head so much that she was able to slip away. The Tin man slowly backed away from the lion in front of him. It wasn't long until he could no longer be seen.

"Are you alright?"

Dorothy stared into the lion's eyes and nodded; slinging water everywhere.

"Good." The Lion growled seizing the back of her neck. Black covered her eyes as she quickly passed out.

"Wake up." The Lion commanded as he slapped Dorothy. She jerked her head back while she yelped.

"Why am I tied to this tree?" Dorothy hissed. The Lion grinned and tightened the knot.

"Have fun dying." He whispered into her ear before backing away with a bow. Dorothy leaned her head against the tree and fought of the tears. A rustling came from her left; she looked hard at the bushes and leaned as close as possible. A brown medium winged monkey barreled through and up to Dorothy.

"Get away from me!" She screamed kicking at him. The monkey ignored her and tackled the rope. It took a minute but soon she was free. Mutely the monkey grabbed her and leaped into the air.

"Put me down I'm scared of heights!" She yelled with tears rolling down her cheeks. She buried her head into the monkey's neck as it flew higher and farther.

"Welcome my pretty." A nasally woman greeted, "I can help you get home. You need something from your time."

Dorothy searched her pockets to pull out her red cellphone. Silently she held it out for the green skinned woman. Dorothy watched carefully as the woman walked across the room to a pot bubbling over.

"Skies of black, ocean of ice honor our pact. Evil or nice; stand up and bow. I give you her phone, and I don't care how. Just take this girl home." She chanted and threw the phone into the pot. A blinding light flashed through the air around Dorothy. Her heart pounded and sweat coated her skin.

"Honey, how come you're lying on the ground?

"I fell." Dorothy lied as her aunt helped her up. She slipped her hand into her pocket and felt for her phone.

Finding it empty she whispered, "That's strange," as a chatter much like a monkey's filled the air.


End file.
